100 razones para amarte
by Rawrlennon
Summary: Siendo representantes de naciones ambos tienen sus días ocupados, pero ¿eso es motivo para no reunirse en ese día tan señalado? Claro que no, ambos buscaran una manera de verse con una sorpresa muy placentera para uno de ellos. Fail summary.


**Hola gentecilla, aquí mi primer fic que vengo a enseñar. En su día fue un regalo de San Valentín, pero estoy orgullosa de como me ha quedado y por ello lo traigo aquí. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni Hetalia me pertenecen. Hago esto sin animo de lucro.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la historia.**

 ** _.:100 Razones para amerte:._**

El ruido de las suelas de goma mojadas al caminar por el inmaculado suelo del británico era lo único, a parte de la tormenta, que se podía escuchar en aquella casa. Sacudió la cabeza rubia y húmeda, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían quedado enganchadas en su cabello, cayesen al suelo. Acto seguido colgó su inseparable chaqueta marrón tras la puerta, observando a su alrededor. La casa estaba a oscuras y él era el único que se encontraba allí. Perfecto. Se frotó las manos mientras cogía las bolsas que llevaba con él. Tarareando una cancioncilla completamente pegajosa, se dirigió hacia el baño de la casa.

Ambos habían estado trabajando muy duramente durante las últimas semanas, casi no se habían podido ver. Ambos tenían asuntos que resolver en sus países. ¿Llamadas? Solo durante los pequeños descansos, pero con la diferencia horaria no habían sido muchos. También estaba el poder comunicarse por mensajes, pero el británico era mucho más seco por escrito, además, disfrutaba con oír su tono avergonzado o cuando comenzaba a molestarse. Era tan dulce en esos momentos.

La cuestión es que para esta fecha tan señalada, ambos habían acordado pasarlo juntos. Aunque la distancia les separase. Aunque estuviesen hasta arriba de trabajo. Aunque sus jefes se lo prohibiesen. Pero no, aquel día era diferente. Aquel día se verían pasase lo que pasase. Nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntarse, en su casa o en la del británico. Pero se verían. Oh, y como disfrutarían de aquella velada juntos. Después de varios meses al fin se verían cara a cara, no detrás de una pantalla un detrás de una fría tecnología.

Temblaba de pura anticipación mientras que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba, juguetona, en su rostro. Abrió una de las bolsas y la inspeccionó aún tarareando la canción. De ella sacó una vela de color rojo y la colocó cerca de la bañera, antes de encenderla. La suave y cálida luz inundó la habitación, seguida rápidamente por varias más, de colores. Azul, rojo y blanco. Los colores de sus banderas, los colores de ambos. Sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, contempló como el pequeño baño se había vuelto un sitio acogedor, lleno de luces tintineantes que se repartían por todo el espacio.

Satisfecho ante como había quedado la estancia, abrió el grifo del agua caliente llenando la bañera lentamente. Revolvió nuevamente la bolsa, sacando esta vez un frasco pequeño. Lo abrió, echando el líquido sobre el agua. Pronto comenzó a aparecer espuma y pequeñas burbujas. Sonrió levemente, dejando el frasco por la estancia, sin preocuparse en donde. Pacientemente, aunque jugando inquietamente con el mechero entre sus manos, esperó hasta que la bañera se llenase para acto seguido, coger sus bolsas e irse, entrecerrando la puerta.

Fuera volvió a comenzar a sacar las velas, colocándolas encendidas sobre cada superficie plana que se encontraba, trazando un camino de luces vacilantes hacia el baño. Las velas se dispersaban por el corredor hasta la puerta principal donde él seguía jugando con el mechero, contemplando su obra. Asintió pensando que era el héroe más romántico del mundo para después dirigirse a la habitación del británico.

Nada más llegar suspiró cálidamente ante los recuerdos que le traía aquella estancia en concreto. Soltó una risita, abriendo el armario para dejar allí la bolsa vacía. Después abrió la otra bolsa y comenzó a repartir su contenido por la habitación, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave color sonrosado. Lo que caía en el suelo eran nada más ni nada menos que pétalos suaves y rojos de rosas. Sí, rosas. Quizás aquello era demasiado. Quizás al británico no le gustase. Solo quizás se molestase. Pero debía hacerlo, sentía que debía darle la mejor sorpresa más romántica del mundo. Y las rosas no podían faltar.

Al acabar la tarea observó lo que había hecho, desde el umbral de la puerta. Las rosas se repartían por el suelo y por la cama con solo un par de velas alumbrando la enorme habitación. Sonrió satisfecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior, deseando que su pareja llegase pronto para que la velada pudiese dar comienzo. Aunque, antes de salir, algo le llamó la atención bajo la cama. Parecía una especie de caja, de la cual sobresalía una esquina.

Se acercó con cuidado de no estropear ningún pétalo. Al llegar al lado de la gran cama, se agachó, cogiendo con mucho cuidado el objeto. Que, efectivamente, se trataba de una caja. Ésta estaba grabada de extraños dibujos, runas lo llamaría el británico. Salió de la habitación, dándole vueltas a aquel extraño objeto, curioso.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás del salón, encendiendo la luz. Le apetecía de sobremanera una ducha antes de que llegase su compañero. Para asearse y relajarse de todo aquel estrés del viaje, de si llegaría a tiempo o si no. Pero aquella cosa le daba demasiada curiosidad, no podía dejarlo como estaba. Comenzó a investigarla desde cerca, buscando alguna forma de abrirla sin tener que llegar al extremo de romper la caja.

Estuvo varios minutos inspeccionándola hasta que encontró un pequeño botón en la parte de abajo, camuflado por las extrañas marcas. Se arriesgó a presionarlo y se dispuso a esperar una explosión o alguna clase de alarma, pero solo consiguió su objetivo. La extraña caja se abrió lentamente y el americano parpadeó sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido.

Colocó la caja sobre sus piernas y quedó aún más sorprendido al encontrarse con cartas. Cartas sin cerrar, pero fechadas y con el mismo destinatario en todas, él mismo. Esperaba encontrarse riquezas u objetos que hubieran sido importantes para el británico, pero había cartas. Cartas fechadas con un año de diferencia entre ellas, y lo más importante, todas escritas el catorce de febrero. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad, preguntándose que se supone que eran esas cartas.

Sin poderlo evitar cogió una de ellas, sacando del sobre un trozo de papel, un poco viejo. Tenía la fecha del año anterior a que se hubieran declarado. A que se hubieran emparejado. A que hubiera abierto su corazón al inglés. Muerto de curiosidad, desdobló la carta suavemente, comenzando a leer.

 _Dear America:_ _Como todos los años vuelvo a escribirte, aunque se que no lo llegarás a leer nunca. Eso por una parte resulta un alivio ya que estas palabras son demasiado vergonzosas. Pero por otro lado ojalá pudieras leer las palabras que escribiré en este trozo de papel. Así sabrías cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti._ _Odio cuando me despierto y ya tengo estúpidos mensajes tuyos en el bufón de voz, preguntándome cosas estúpidas e inservibles. Aunque… es una… una delicia que pienses en mí para esas cosas infantiles. Sienta bien que aún me necesites. Saber que soy importante para ti._ _También me pone de los nervios que siempre hables con la boca llena de comida. O que interrumpas cuando te estoy dando una charla. Es verdaderamente incómodo… aunque verdaderamente resulta… extrañamente adorable. Me gusta. Me gusta que seas tan natural e hiperactivo. Que cuentes conmigo para ir a cualquier sitio. Para cualquier plan._ _Tampoco me puedo quejar de ir a ver películas de miedo contigo. Aunque eso es lo que te quiero hacer pensar, hamburgerhead. Adoro que después te metas bajo las sábanas en mi cama, presa del miedo y que me abraces. Es demasiado delicioso sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Tu aliento agitado en mi nuca. Es… difícil de explicar con palabras todo lo que me haces sentir._ _Quiero acabar esta estúpida y ñoña carta diciendo que cada día encuentro un motivo más para amarte. Podría escribirlas todas, pero para ello no me alcanzaría todo el papel del mundo._

Al terminar de leer, las manos del estadounidense temblaban violentamente y las lágrimas asomaban a su rostro. En cambio, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sacó las gafas y las primeras lágrimas cayeron, irremediablemente sobre el papel. Maldito británico. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente adorable? ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido todo aquello bajo su mirada? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Cogió aire, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, doblando y guardando la carta. ¿Desde cuando llevaba el inglés escribiéndolas? Sabia que podía ser adorable y dulce cuando se lo proponía. Esa carta había hecho que el corazón del americano se hinchase de amor. De amor puro. Hacia él, irremediablemente las palabras allí escritas, habían conseguido que lo amase más. Que comprendiese que su amor era verdadero y que… que Arthur siempre había sentido algo fuerte hacia el.

Dejó la carta allí donde la había encontrado, soltando una pequeña y baja risa. Acto seguido comenzó a contar las cartas que habían encerradas allí. Abría los ojos sorprendido cada vez más al contarlas. Había cien. ¡Sí! Cien años durante los cuales, cada catorce de febrero el más bajo se había dedicado a relatar los sentimientos que el más joven le hacía sentir.

Abrazó las cartas hacia si y abrió una cualquiera, con curiosidad.

 _Stupid America:_ _No sé como te habrás enterado de que adoro las rosas. Pero juro que cuando encuentre quien ha sido, le mataré. Le torturaré. Me encargaré de que no lo vuelva a decir. Odio que hayas aparecido en mi casa con ese ramo. Con esas rosas. De ese color. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Ha sido completamente vergonzoso! Y… y sumamente adorable. Mi estúpido corazón latía estúpidamente rápido. ¿Por qué tienes esos efectos en mí? ¿Qué quieres exactamente?_ _Como sobre que toco la guitarra acústica. ¿Me puedes explicar como lo has descubierto? Quizás, algún día muy lejano, y solo quizás, toque para ti. Pero… God! ¡Odio que te hayas enterado de eso! ¡Era un secreto!_ _Y ya ni hablar de regalarme el único disco que me faltaba para completar la colección de los Beatles. Comienzo a asustarme. Quizás deba ponerte una orden de alejamiento. ¿Aunque para qué? Si total no le harías caso. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie que te haga cambiar de opinión. Nadie._ _Es… es una cálida sensación. Creo. El hecho de que seas la única persona que conozca esos detalles de mí. Detalles que no le he confiado a nadie. Detalles personales. Aunque aún me sigue pareciendo bastante terrorífico que lo sepas. No te engañes._

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una leve risa. Era tsundere incluso cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón. Pero resultaba tan dulce. Suspiró cariñosamente antes de volver a guardar la carta. Algún día respondería a esas preguntas. Algún día, cuando estuviese seguro de que no se enfadaría por haber curioseado entre sus cosas.

-¿Alfred…? –se escuchó por la casa junto a un portazo. Al fin había llegado. Sonrío y dejó la caja a un lado antes de ir a recibirle.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este intento de UsUk. De todas formas gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí. No olviden dejar reviws y añadir a favorito, igual tambien pueden tirarme tomates o lo que tengan más a mano (?)**


End file.
